Down freeway I-70
by Tiikas
Summary: AU. High school in a very small town, not so much fun for the intelligent Sydney Sage, with a dream of becoming something more than her father wants her to. A group project sets the foundation for a complicated relationship, one that may destroy her future. Sydrian fanfic for all the Sydrian-fans out there! Enjoy xx


**Sooo, remember a couple of months ago when I said I had a story going on? Well I've been super busy with school, training and stuff so this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll see if I'll continue it, it all depends on you! I might change the rating to M later on, maybe not but if I do, it'll be marked and you won't read anything you don't want to, promise.**

* * *

AP English. The first class of my last year in High School, and my last year in this hell hole they call Richfield. Twelve minutes until class and I'm walking down the halls of Richfield High School. I'm not in a rush not by a long shot, but my feet are still moving fast. Around me, cheerleaders are laughing with their Barbie-friends, catching up on the summers gossip. The sport jocks are boxing with each other, trying to prove who's the manliest to everyone around them, without actually fighting. Computer nerds are comparing notes from a mutual science project.

Me? I don't fit into any of these groups, I have me, my books and my friend Jill. Even though Jill and I only have two classes together we still manage to hang out 90% of our school days. With my lack of friends and her being new to the school, we kind of clicked when I got the job to show her around school during her first day. Jill and I may have our similarities in appearances, but our personalities are completely different. At first, Jill seems to be the quiet and shy type. But you just need some time alone with her, she can be such a social butterfly.

I am the complete opposite to Jill, its why us being friends is so strange. I don't have any problem talking to people, but I don't have much experience with friends and things can easily get awkward around me, especially in social situations. I can't just rabble without a proper subject, like Jill can. The conversation must have a purpose, a subject, otherwise it just won't work for me, I need logic and order. My lack of friendships as a kid has made me sort of indistinct when it comes to socializing and any kinds of relationships.

As a child I was home schooled, until I protested my Freshman year and was allowed to go to a public school. I has happy to get out of the house a couple of hours each day, but I kept to myself during social occasions and worked on my grades instead. Not that I needed it. My father hired the best (and the most boring) tutor in the state when I first started learning and he held my lessons as a child and I've already read 90% of the courses in my year, so I am the top of my class and would probably get into any college I wanted. But for me being Sydney Sage, there was only one option.

The university of Utah was the only choice if your last name was Sage. My father was a lawyer and a very determined man, his daughters would only get the best of the best. As long it was close to home and not what his daughters wanted, at least that's how my sister expresses it. Our family has been living in Richfield for generations and since the university was founded in 1850, every Sage man and woman have attended there. My father's on the board and he is a highly respected man on campus. I don't know if he got his reputation because of fear of him or if it was because of his work with the school and the big amount of money he donated to the school every year, but non less he is a very respected.

My father is always traveling and is rarely home, so we hardly ever see him. He is putting his work before his family and he has been for as long as I can remember. My mother on the other hand was the most amazing woman I've ever met, loving, caring, kind. Until the day she was killed in a hit-and-run 4 years ago. She'd owned a garage where we used to fix up old cars and repair the new ones that broke down and were taken to her. She and my father were like night and day, mom was a free spirit, relaxed and easygoing, while my father was and still is strict and a person you do not mess with. Though Jared Sage was a cold man, his face would always light up as soon as my mother entered the room and she was the only person I'm positive that my father ever loved.

After my moms death, he snapped. His trips, which used to be two weeks max, became far longer and now he can be away for several months at a time. Since my older sister, Carly is away at college, I have to take care of my 15-year old sister Zoe, who's in a sort of period where she's finding herself and messing up a lot. She likes being the rebellious teenager with family issues. My dad is a very reserved man and doesn't let a single stranger into his house, so a maid or a nanny have never been discussed, and therefore the work is laid upon me.

Apart from school and taking care of my rebel sister, I have a job at a local diner. Even though my family has more then enough money to feed a village, it's not like me and my sisters get any of it nowadays. 'It is for college and your future as a well known lawyer' was the only answer you'd get from my father when you asked him for some. My mother used to give us as much as we wanted behind my fathers back but since I needed more stuff than my father understood I had to get my money elsewhere.

Eight minutes before class I walked into room 103 and sat down in my usual place and started to draw in my notebook while I waited for Mr Roth to come in.

"Morning class!" a voice with a strong British accent infiltrated the room a couple of minutes later. Due to the unfamiliar voice I look up and see a man I've never seen before looking at me and my classmates. "My name is Mr. Leroy and I will be teaching this Advanced English class this year", he say and writes his name on the board. He is about 6'0 and probably in his mid-fifties. But why is he here instead of Mr Roth? I was about to ask but one of the Barbies beat me to it.

"Excuse me where is Mr Roth?" she said with a bit of a attitude. Mr Roth was known for not being to hard on his students, and AP English was a easy grade and now that he's gone, they don't know what to expect. You'd think, why am I here then? If the course was so dull? From my first day of school, Mr Roth had made me feel special, something only my mother had accomplished before and I haven't had the strength to drop out.

"Mr Roth moved out of town, personal reasons", Mr Leroy said smiling to the girl. Killing her with kindness. He opened his mouth and was supposed to start talking when the door flew open and a tall guy with chestnut hair and green eyes stumbled through.

Adrian Ivashkov was bringing the party to Advanced English.

"Ah, let me guess. Mr Ivashkov. I've heard a lot about you", he said with a hard look. Maybe he wasn't going with the killing with kindness-strategy after all. Adrian just grinned at him.

"I hope it isn't all bad", he said, voice hoarse, as if he'd just woken up. Looking at his hair, it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case.

"Oh if you only knew" Mr Leroy murmured and Adrian sat down. "Now, I hope this is just a one time event Mr Ivashkov. I do not tolerate any late arrivals in my class. And that does not only apply Mr Ivashkov here, but to all of you. If I think you've been late, one time too many, you're out. And that is not negotiable. I don't want to hear any excuses that you and I both know you just made up to escape detention. Do not be late my friends". He looked each of us in the eyes and I swear half of the class was terrified of him. I really liked this guy and smiled widely.

"Now, onward to your assignment. Since I don't know you, I want you to do a group project in pairs. In this bowl" he pointed at a small bowl with a bunch of pieces of papers in it. " lies every single one of your names. I will grab two at the time and the persons with the names on the paper, will do the project together."

Just like every time we were doing a group project the whole class got a bit worked up and some of the students were whispering not so quietly in the back. I grunted. Group projects always ended with me doing all the work and my partner getting an A without doing a single thing. I raised my hand.

"Yes miss..." Mr Roth said.

"Sage. Sydney Sage. I was wondering if I may do the project alone", I said hesitatingly, smiling vaguely.

"No miss Sage you are not!" Mr Roth exclaimed. "The point of this assignment is to show me a side of yourself that's very rare for others to see. And your partner will be the one showing me that side of you", he continued while he moved his hand around in the bowl and dramatically picking one up.

"Ah, Mr Ivashkov. Let's see who you'll be working with", Mr Roth said and put his hand down the bowl again.

"Miss Sydney Sage". Well isn't this my normal luck.

* * *

**I have to admit, I've forgotten about my original plan for this story but I already have something in mind... So review, follow and all that kind of stuff and we'll see what'll happen! Thank you Mitrioselove for betaing!**

_**And just like last time, it 03.43 a.m!**_


End file.
